


Hyrule Hunters

by squrile



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squrile/pseuds/squrile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones, a normal soldier, is recruited by the Princess of Hyrule to aid her in her quest to stop the resurrection of the Demon King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyrule Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> See bottom for notes on AHPC (if you care about it)
> 
> Welcome to Hyrule Hunters! I'm a huge Zelda fan, and I figured to celebrate Hyrule Warriors coming and not being canon, I'd nearly rewrite Zelda lore just like they did! So enjoy!

“HIYA!!” Michael yelled, swinging his wooden sword down hard. His long curly brown hair swung wildly in front of his glasses, but it wouldn't matter. The soldier he was fighting fell to the ground with a satisfying thud.  
“YES!” Michael exclaimed, thrusting his sword into the air, smiling like a madman. Everything was going perfectly. Princess Lindsay was above him, watching all the fights. She was tasked with hand-picking her three new bodyguards, so all of the soldiers had been sparring with one another, each trying to outdo the other.  
Unbeknownst to Michael or any of the other soldiers, Princess Lindsay and her mentor, Barbara, had already chosen two who would be her protectors. But neither of them were in Hyrule’s army.  
“Princess?” Barbara asked. She was dressed in her typical Sheikah garb, with her long blond hair covering her massive sword strapped to her back. “Have you decided your final protector?”  
Lindsay turned. Tied back into a long braid, her red hair was covering her eyes. “I can’t pick! There’s two who are perfect, but I only can take three!” She removed her braid from her face, which was riddled with tears. “I can’t decide….”  
Barbara smiled. “Well, who are the two? I imagine its that Jones fellow, he’s a superb swordsman.”  
Lindsay nodded. “He’s one of them. But the other one is a soldier named Blaine. He’s very proficient with two handed blades, and looks to be much more muscular than Michael.”  
“Well, might as well have them duel!”  
“What? Duel?” Lindsay asked, sounding confused.  
“Watch.” Barbara pushed past Lindsay, towards the window. Opening it, she whistled down towards the men. Instantly, all stopped what they were doing and knelt.  
“The Princess has made a decision. She wishes to see Blaine Gibson and Michael Jones duel for the final position. Please, prepare yourselves as the Princess and I make our way down.” Barbara announced. 

 

Michael was nervous. Blaine was more than a worthy opponent. The man was nearly twice as muscular as he was, and at least a head taller. Swallowing his fear, he grabbed his iron sword and shield. The battle was about to begin.  
“ STEP FORWARD!” he heard his platoon officer bellow. Michael Jones walked forwards into the now empty arena. Stood 30 feet away, was Blaine. Michael saw him grinning, as if Blaine knew this battle was already over. Silently, Michael gripped his sword hilt tighter.  
"Ready? BEGIN!"  
Blaine wasted no time. Quickly he rushed towards Michael and began to swing his sword downward onto Michael's head. Raising his shield, Michael braised himself for impact, knowing that Blaine was powerful. The sword clashed with the shield, and Michael swiped at Blaine with his own sword. Blaine was hit, and pissed. Backing away, he tried to regain his composure.  
But it didn't matter. Michael had found his strength, and ran up to Blaine. He thrust his sword towards Blaine's hands, and disarmed him of his blade. Jump kicking Blaine in the stomach, Michael brought his sword down towards the neck of his defeated foe.  
"Jones is the victor!" His commander yelled. All of his platoon came rushing up to him, congratulating him on the victory. He was lifted up on their shoulders, and brought to the Princess and Barbara. Michael smiled, but lost his joy when he saw the two other bodyguards.  
One was dressed completely in green, with a bow slung over his shoulder. He had sandy blond hair, and was smiling. The other was dressed in complete black, safe for a red rose tucked in his chest pocket. He had two sheathed short swords on either side of him.

Princess Lindsay was overjoyed. She knew that Michael would make a wonderful addition to her personal guard, after seeing how quickly he had dispatched his greater foe. "Come, Michael, we've much to discuss." Barbara said, glaring at the soldiers who were holding him up. Quickly, Michael was dropped to the ground, where Barbara led him down the hallway towards the room where Lindsay and the others were heading.  
"That was very impressive. You'll be pleased to know that the Princess has had her eye on you for quite sometime now." Barbara said.  
Michael looked at Lindsay's mentor. She was just at tall as Blaine was, but looked to be much stronger and older.  
"How old are you, Michael?" Barbara asked.  
"I'm 25." He replied.  
"Perfect..." Barbara said, as she opened the door. 

Princess Lindsay smiled as Barbara and Michael walked into the room.  
"Hello, Michael. Welcome to my personal guard. These two men are your fellow guards. Introduce yourselves."  
The man in black rose. "Hello, Michael. I'm Ray Narvaez Jr. I hail from a far away land in the sky. Lindsay and I have been close friends since childhood, which is how I'm here. I come from a long line of thieves, and when I was smaller I stole Lindsay's favorite doll. So here I am, a 22 year old paying for his mistake." He said, sticking his hand out.  
Michael shook it. Turning to the green man, he asked, "And you? You better have a good reason for being dressed in those clothes."  
The green man laughed. "So you recognize this outfit?" He had an accent like the older Hylians.  
"Of course I fucking do. Princess, forgive my language, but that green tunic was only worn by the hero of legend. A boy born in the Kokiri forest, without a fairy. It's said that he will collect the three elemental gemstones and posses the Triforce of Courage. So why are you dressed like that!" Michael yelled.  
The green man smiled. "Almost got it. I'm Gavin Free. I was born in Kokiri forest, without a fairy, and chosen by the goddesses to gather a team of six warriors to stop the Demon King from returning.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOSH
> 
>  
> 
> AHPC is dead. I'm going to rewrite it someday with Gen 6 implemented. For now, I figured I'd spend my nights trying to make a Zelda story. No schedule for this one, but I like where I can go with this story, so it'll most likely be updated more than AHPC.
> 
> <3 u
> 
> also fucking hate how formatting doesn't work here. can anyone help me out with that? i dont get why all my stories come out as blocks of paragraphs when i add space in between.


End file.
